


Reluctant Desires

by kallmeking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallmeking/pseuds/kallmeking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva has a kink and it's like pulling teeth to get her to indulge. However, Hermione has found she's up to the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first step

Hermione walked around the kneeling form in front of her and hummed, pleased at the sight.

Somehow, she had managed to get THE Minerva McGonagall into her bed and from there, onto her knees before Hermione. Not only that, but Hermione could see they shared a certain kink. All she had to do was get Minerva to realize there was nothing wrong with it.

“Say it.” Hermione said from behind her. “You know you want to.” she practically sang. They both knew how badly she wanted to, but they also knew Minerva would never admit it.

Minerva shook her head, “N-No. It’s stupid.”

Hermione moved to stand in front of her and bent over the naked woman. She placed a finger under her chin and lifted Minerva’s eyes towards hers, their lips touching.

“Nothing my little girl wants is ever stupid.”

Minerva’s eyes shut and she shuddered.

“Y-you really shouldn’t say t-that.”

Hermione released her chin and stood, “Why? It’s true.” She ran her fingers through Minerva’s hair and murmured, “You are my little girl aren’t you?”

Minerva moaned, but refused to answer. Hermione’s grip in her hair turned rough and she yanked her head back, “Arent you?” she growled.

Minerva’s breathing sped up and Hermione watched the visible debate going on in the woman’s head. She placed a blindfold over Minerva's eyes, hoping it would make the woman relax and help her feel unihibited. Perhaps if she couldn't see Hermione...

“Just say yes, Minerva. There’s no one here but us. In this room, it’s just me,” she leaned down and whispered, “And my little girl.”

“Yes!” Minerva sobbed.

Hermione kissed her head and her grip relaxed as she scratched her scalp lightly, “Yes what?”

A tear slipped from the blindfold and fell down Minerva’s face as she whispered, “I’m your little girl.”

Hermione kissed the tear away and swept Minerva’s lips into a gentle yet dominating kiss. “I’m so proud of you.” She whispered. “I think my little girl deserves an orgasm. What do you think?”

Minerva moaned, “Please.”

Hermione bit her lip and pondered whether or not to push Minerva farther. On one hand, the woman’s posture was more relaxed after giving in, but on the other, she could see the toll it took on her. She pressed a button on the remote, turning the vibrator on its highest setting.

“Does my little girl want to cum?” she asked.

Minerva’s body jerked and she shouted, “Yes! Please!”

Hermione knew Minerva needed contact before she could cum like this. She particularly liked it when Hermione held her head against her body or when the brunette was behind her. Hermione chuckled, “Can you say, ‘Please let your little girl cum?’”

Minerva whimpered, and Hermione licked her lips at the sheer desperation in the woman’s posture. She was leaning forward, straining towards Hermione. And even though she couldn't see them, Hermione _knew_ she had that pleading look in her eyes, the one that drove Hermione insane and made her give in to anything.

“P-Please...oh god.” She said and Hermione placed a hand in Minerva’s hair, but it wasn’t enough.

“’Please let your little girl cum.’” Hermione repeated and Minerva grit her teeth before visibly surrendering. Her body slumped, though it was still leaning towards Hermione.

Minerva licked her lips and let the words flow. “Please let your little girl cum.” She whispered and Hermione moaned.

“Good girl!” she said and pulled Minerva in close. She tangled her hand in the woman’s hair and allowed Minerva’s cheek to rest against her stomach.

“Mo-Hermione!” Minerva shouted and Hermione smirked.

She almost said it.

And that was enough to make Hermione cum.

Once the women had come down from their orgasm, Hermione untied Minerva and removed the blindfold. Minerva stood on unsteady feet, leaning heavily against her and Hermione guided them to the bed.

They lay together, Minerva with her head on Hermione’s chest and her arm around her waist. Hermione coo’d gently as she stroked Minerva’s hair.

“You’re such a good girl, Minerva. You’re so good for Mommy.”

Minerva released a cry of shame and pleasure, and she hid her face as much as possible. Hermione shushed her and they lay together in silence.

Once Hermione felt Minerva relax, she whispered, “I’m very proud of what you did today. Do you need to discuss it?”

Minerva shook her head and Hermione chuckled, “That’s okay. We don’t have to. But can you answer a couple questions for me?” Minerva nodded hesitantly.

“Did I make you uncomfortable today?”

A few moments of nothing and then a slight shake of the head.

“Good. Do you want what happened today to happen again?”

A longer pause and then a very slight nod.

“Last question. Do you like being my good girl?”

This time, Minerva trembled against her and nodded immediately.

“Good. Now be a good girl and go to sleep, okay?”

Minerva relaxed and nodded. “Goodnight, Hermione.”

Hermione smirked, “Ah she does speak. Goodnight, Minerva.”


	2. Giving in

“Please!” Minerva shouted as she was brought to the edge for the fifth time today. “P-please let your little girl cum!”

  
She was beginning to grow desperate.  
Hermione laughed, “Very good Minerva but I think you forgot a word.”

  
She was seated in a chair in front of Minerva who was standing in front of her, ankles attached to a spreader bar. Her wrists were held captive in a set of cuffs that connected to the ceiling.

  
For hours, Hermione had been using her hand to fuck Minerva with a thick dildo, Minerva's favorite. It wasn't very long, but Minerva loved the burn when Hermione forced it inside of her and stretch her lips wide open. Hermione loved the sound her wet cunt made as the large member slid in and out of her.

  
“You want this Minerva. Or am I wrong? Hm?”

  
Minerva shook her head, “I-I do. But Hermione Its….I-I’m….”

  
Hermione stood and pressed her lips against Minerva’s, kissing her with all the passion and love she could muster. “You're a little girl who needs her mommy to let her cum and there is nothing wrong with that.” She pressed their foreheads together, “Minerva the moment you call me Mommy I’m going to give you the best orgasm of your life and then I'm going to hold my little girl and tell her how much her mommy loves her.”

  
Minerva inhaled sharply, “M-mo….I can't.” She sobbed out, ”I can't. I feel so pathetic!”

  
Hermione cupped her head and placed a kiss on her forehead. “If it makes you feel good, Minerva, then it's _okay_. There is no one here but us. It's okay to be yourself.” She whispered her next words as she simultaneously pushed the dildo deep inside of her.

  
“It's okay to be Mommy’s little girl.”

  
Minerva head tilted back and she cried out, “Ah! Mommy!”

  
Hermione moaned and continued thrusting.  
“Again! She shouted.

  
“M-Mommy!” Minerva sobbed and sagged against Hermione.

  
Hermione moaned again and kissed her. “Does my little girl want to cum?”

  
Minerva nodded vigorously, “Yes mommy! Please! Please let your little girl cum!”

  
Hermione nodded happily, “You’re such a good girl. Cum for me. Cum for mommy.”

  
Minerva's body bowed as a wail escaped her lips. Hermione’s hand didn't stop and she removed the blindfold.

  
“Say it again.” She said, looking Minerva in the eye.

  
Minerva’s pupils were dilated and her faced flushed red with her arousal. She licked her dry lips and panted out in a puff, “M-mommy. Mommy!”

  
Hermione's eyes rolled back and she hugged Minerva to her. “Mommy loves you so much.”  
Minerva sobbed and shuddered through another earth shattering orgasm. Hermione was tensing through an orgasm of her own, Minerva's words echoing through her mind.

  
Finally, she had gotten the older woman to cave and Merlin was it hot hearing her scream for Mommy. She kissed the tears falling down Minerva's face and slowly willed herself to stand upright. Minerva whimpered softly as Hermione removed the dildo.

When the brunette stepped away, Minerva’s body jerked towards her, but the cuffs kept her in place.

  
“Mommy!” She pleaded. Hermione rushed back to her side.

  
“Shh. I'm just going to step away and put up the toys okay?”

  
Minerva nodded and Hermione planted a kiss in her hair. She moved quickly and returned to release her lover. They limped to the bed and lie in each other's arm, Minerva curled up against her crying.

  
“I-I don't k-know why-“

  
“You don't know why you're crying?” She finished for the sobbing woman. Minerva nodded and Hermione tightened her hold, “That's okay. Cry as much as you want. Mommy’s got you.”

  
Oddly enough, after those words, Minerva's tears slowed to a halt and she relaxed. “Thank you.” She whispered.

  
Hermione kissed her head and Minerva sighed happily. After a several minutes of silence, Minerva lifted her head and moved them so she was straddling Hermione.

  
She wiped her tears and put Hermione's hands on her hips. “You've made me so happy, Hermione. And given me the best orgasms of my life. Let me repay you with a few of your own.”

  
With that she leaned down and kissed Hermione before sliding down her body.  
Their hands linked together and Hermione squeezed them as tongue parted her folds.

  
She didn't know how long Minerva had been down there, but Merlin she was losing her mind. Never had Minerva approached eating her like this. She was slow and methodical, finding Hermione's every weak point and prodding at it until the girl was sobbing and then she'd move on to the next. Hermione had more orgasms than she could count yet somehow when she thought she was worn out, Minerva would find another spot and her body would be ready to go all over again. It was madding.

  
Then, Minerva switched gears. Hermione gasped as her clit was sucked into a hot mouth and nibbled on until she screamed.  
Minerva slowly kissed back up the exhausted form of her lover and curled up against her. “I love you so much.” She whispered to the unconscious woman and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to delve just a little deeper. Comments and criticisms would really be appreciated on this chapter.

“Good morning sweet girl.” Hermione said softly.

  
Minerva’s chest constricted and she exhaled the hormones rushing through her veins.

  
“M-mommy.” She said softly before shaking her head and repeating herself more certainly. It had been a few weeks since the first time and Minerva was growing more confident in her role each day.

  
“Good morning…” she said again, “Mommy.”  
Hermione smiled widely and her eyes spoke of appreciation and pride in her little girl. It was like a head rush.

  
“Come.” She opened her arms and Minerva scooted into them, her eyes pressed against the nape of a long swooping neck. She longed to kiss it and so she did.

  
Hermione sighed happily and began massaging Minerva’s back.

“Will you be my good girl all day today?” She murmured.

  
“Yes.” Minerva whispered and nuzzled the smooth expanse of skin beneath her lips.

  
“Will you do anything?”

  
Minerva’s hands clenched the sheets and she nodded, her nose tickling sweet skin.

  
“Yes.” She groaned. And she would. For Hermione was giving her everything she ever wanted with just that one sentence. “I’d do anything for you, mommy.” She said fiercely, feeling as though she could become all powerful to deliver whatever Hermione desired. She would devote her life to making this woman happy.

  
“Say it again.” She whispered and Minerva was amazed at the effect such words had on the younger woman. Hermione was clenching her thighs and seemed to be out of breath. She was aroused, Minerva realized with a start; she was aroused and on the verge of cumming.

  
“Wait. You like that?” Minerva asked in shock and sat up to look down at her. A blush formed on plump cheeks and Minerva wondered at the sight. 

“Is that weird? Did I cross a line?” Hermione asked timidly.

  
Minerva sat up, eyes wide.

  
“This whole time.” She murmured. “This whole time you’ve been comforting me and egging me on when…it was just as much for you as it was for me wasn’t it?”

Hermione frowned and atempted to sit up. She was halted by a hand on her chest and Minerva licked her lips before speaking once more.

  
“What I’m trying to say is…I hope my previous shame over what we share didn’t cause any on your behalf. It’s okay to want this from me.” She kissed away a tear and nuzzled Hermione’s cheek. “In here it’s just you and your little girl.” She said echoing the words that helped her.

  
“I’d do anything for you mommy.”

  
The brunette shuddered underneath her.  
“Minerva….” She said with a broken voice before turning Minerva so they were back to front and pulling the older woman close. Minerva gently stroked the arms holding her secure and snuggled into the embrace as Hermione cried behind her.


End file.
